Monkey D. Luffy
- Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy - Straw Hat Luffy History 麦わらの一味 (Mugiwara no Ichimi - Strawhat Crew) https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Straw_Hat_Pirates 麦わらの一味 - Mugiwara no Ichimi |GTranslate:/ja/麦わらの一味> |GTranslate:/ja/一味> - Ichimi (taste, integrant, zealots, followers) |GTranslate:/cn/一味> - Yīwèi (blind) https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_801 - New Bounties (CH 801 Spoilers) Quotes :「海賊王に おれはなる!!!!」 (Kaizoku-Ō ni Ore wa naru!!!! - I'm gonna be the Pirate King) : (I'm the man whose gonna become Pirate King) :「ぶっ飛ばしてやる」 (Buttobashite yaru - I will blow him away) :「ぶっ飛ばすんだ」 (Buttobasu nda - Send flying) :「おれ達がここで死んだら！誰があいつをぶっ飛ばすんだ！」 (Ore-tachi ga koko de shindara! Dare ga aitsu o buttobasu nda! - If we die here, who is gonna send him flying?!) : :(That won't work! 'Coz I'm rubber!) : :(I can't use swords, dumbass!!! I also know nothing about navigation!!! I also can't cook!! I can't even lie!! I'm certain that I couldn't survive without others to help me!!!) : - :("Then what the hell can you do?!!" - "Kick your ass!") : :(Whether I'm an amateur, or if I'm sticking out... no one can crush me, because I'm rubber) :死ぬことは恩返しじゃねえぞ！！！ :そんなつもりで助けてくれたんじゃねェ！！！ :生かしてもらって死ぬなんて :弱ェやつのやることだ！！！ (Shinu koto wa ongaeshi janē zo! ! ! Son'na tsumori de tasukete kureta nja nē! ! ! Ikashite moratte shinu nante: Jaku ~e yatsu no yaru kotoda! ! !) :Dying is not how you repay someone! ! ! :He didn't save your life for you to give up like this! ! ! :Only a weakling would throw away their life :After being saved from death! ! ! Monkey D. Garp モンキー・D・ガープ (Monkey D. Garp) Marine Hero Garp - famed for defeating the ROCKS(/LOCKS?) Pirate Captain that dominated the seas before Pirate King Gold Roger's heyday (Spoilers in links). Grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy. Epithets *「英雄ガープ」 (えいゆうガープ) - Eiyū Gāpu - Hero Garp *「ゲンコツのガープ」Genkotsu no Gāpu - "Garp the Fist" *「海軍の英雄」- Kaigun no Eiyū - "Hero of the Marines" *「伝説の海兵」- Densetsu no Kaihei - "Legendary Marine" Fanart (source) Astrology Since One Piece is set in a different planet to Earth and potentially a different Solar System, it's not fully justified to compare Luffy by geocentric Astrology standards, but his choice of Birthday fits very well with themes of Taurus (May 5) in terms of his stubborn tenacity, resilience and appetite for decadence. Hence, it is possible that Eiichiro Oda intentionally uses a calendar system that is somewhat matching that of the Earth. In which case the choice of setting this pirate manga in the years 1522-1524 instead of 2002-2004 makes some sense (although the true golden age of piracy in Western years was closer to 1702 AD in the real-world calendar). If we directly use the birth year of 1505 for Luffy, this suggests a year on the same sexagenary cycle phase as 1985 (1505=1985-8*60), which was the year of the Yin Wood Ox - click "Show" (Ox again re-affirming the stubborn and tenacious elements of Luffy's personality). To test this, we can observe the PrimalAstrology.com Western + Eastern zodiac combination animal for Luffy: As a Taurus sun born during the Eastern Year of the Ox, PrimalAstrology.com would describe Luffy as a 'Yak': :"Tauruses born during the Chinese Zodiac’s Year of the Ox are represented in Primal Astrology by the Yak. Yaks are among the most stubborn individuals in the world, but they are also among the most determined and dependable. Yaks always finish what they start and often make themselves slaves to their work. However, their passion can take them too far at times, and it can be near impossible to convince them to slow down." Ok, I'm convinced!!! ^~^ :"Stubborn determination is the hallmark of the Yak. Those born under this sign simply do not accept “no” for an answer. Hard work and dedication to a cause will earn you the highest respect in a Yak’s eyes. Members of this sign tend to see things as “black or white”, meaning that there is rarely a middle ground to any situation. People’s actions are either right or wrong, things are either good or bad, people are either hard workers or lazy slobs. The word “compromise” does not exist in the vocabulary of a Yak. They know how they feel and have no reason to question it. :Yaks hate change. They prefer a steady, dependable routine where they can focus their efforts on moving forward one day at a time. Working is where they feel the most comfortable, whether in their career or on their homes, in their gardens, or on their hobbies. Yaks tend to live for their future goals rather than for the moment, and it can take a lot of convincing to get them to take a break. It’s too bad, too, because a well-rested and serene Yak can be one of the best companions to have around. Finding a balance between work and life, or rather living for the future versus living for the present, should be an important goal for everyone born under this sign. :It is notable that some of history’s most notorious dictators were Yaks. Saddam Hussein, Adolf Hitler, and Niccolo Machiavelli, though all in very different ways, believed passionately and resolutely that fear and force among one’s own people were necessary components to creating and maintaining a strong following. This, of course, doesn’t mean that Yaks are evil or inhumane. Rather, comparing these former leaders shows that many Yaks share the trait of having a steadfast and uncompromising world view that they truly believe is best for all others to follow. The otherwise quiet and thoughtful Yak can become quite emphatic in sharing their passionate political viewpoints. One of this sign’s major life purposes is to learn to see past their own point of view and accepting the ideas of others, even if they personally disagree with them." Numerology Birthday May 5th, 1505 . 5/5/1505 5+5+11 [= 21 [= [[Life Path 3] :""The Life Path 3 indicates that you entered this plane with a strong sense of creativity and with wonderful communication skills. Achievement for you most likely comes through engaging your ingenious expression. A truly gifted 3 possesses the most exceptional innovative skills, normally in the verbal realm, writing, speaking, acting, or similar endeavors. Here we are apt to find the entertainers of the world, bright, effervescent, sparkling people with very optimistic attitudes. ... :The 3 loves connecting with people. The characteristics of the 3 are warmth and friendliness, a good conversationalist, social and open. A good talker both from the standpoint of being a delight to listen to, but even more importantly, one who has the ability to listen to others. Accordingly, the life path 3 produces individuals who are always a welcome addition to any social situation and know how to make others feel at home. The approach to life tends to be exceedingly positive."" Of the page This was page 1852 on the wiki. The prime factors are 2*2*463 . The year 1852 was an election year in the USA and the year that the first gendered public bathrooms were opened in the UK (it was also the year that the UK recognised "Transvaal" independence in Boer-occupied South Africa and the year the asteroid Psyche was discovered. Mythology = Dragon? = Luffy? Im = Ym ( ) References ---- }} Category:One Piece Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Piracy Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Revolutionaries Category:Haki Category:Life Path 3 Category:Sun in Taurus Category:麦わらの一味 (Mugiwara no Ichimi - Strawhat Pirates) Category:Taurus-Ox Category:OP Characters Category:Taurus-3